Where'd You Go
by Daed Rules The Dead
Summary: Lily is alive but in a coma. Will she make it back to Harry?


**Title: Where'd you go?**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**A/N Hope you like it the song is by Fort Minor.**

**Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever. That you've been gone.**

Our young Harold sat in the back garden of his Aunt and Uncle's home. He idly drew shapes in the dirt as tears dripped down his face. He wished his mother would come and get him. Aunt Petunia said she was dead but Harry didn't believe her. Only bad people died. His mother had just been gone for 5 years. Harry wished that she would come in and whisk him away to some wonderful home full of family. Everyday he wished this but he always wished his hardest on this day. This day was his birthday.

**She said, some days I feel like shit.**

**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit.**

Contrary to popular belief Lily Evans-Potter was not dead. She was in a powerful coma, one which made her completely unresponsive to outside stimuli. One that they thorized she would NEVER wake up from.

They were wrong. Lily could hear everything they said, feel eveything they did, could answer her son's pleas with love. This day the plea was louder, was more sorrowful.

She wanted to move. She wanted to rush to her son and take him home. But sometimes she just wanted to quit and let herself die, because she knew that it would take forever to get there.

**I don't understand why you have to always be gone. I get along, but the trips always feel so long, and I find myself tryin' to stay by the phone**

**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone.**

Harry gazed at the picture of his wonderful mother. He always kept it hidden under his cot which was located underneath the stairs.

"Why are you always gone Mummy? Is because I'm a freak? Am I a bad boy? Please come back Mummy, I miss you."

"BOY!" Harry gave a choking sob. _'Not again.' _

"Please hurry Mummy. It's so hard to be good here." Harry pleaded before running to the backyard.

After a furious beating Harry limped back into his cupboard. When he heard the car leave for the weekly grocery trip Harry fished out a golden locket. He clicked open the snap and...

Nothing. Happened.

Usaully his mother's voice would sing a soft lullaby. A sweet lullaby about a special baby boy with eyes as green as spring grass.

But today it lay silent and Harry was left to cry alone.

**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call. But when I pick up I don't have much to say, so I want you to know it's a little messed up.**

Severus sat at Lily's bedside quietly. They had called upon him because Lily seemed to be improving. Dumbledore had found that a curse had been placed on the clasp of the the bright red locket that she had been wearing that fateful evening. Said locket was laying on the table next to him. Severus raised his wand as the locket started to glow a faint gold. The locket jerked towards Lily but Professor Snape deftly caught it before it got near.

The result was a terrible shriek coming from Lily. The Healers came running in to check on the new development but as the locket stopped glowing Lily's screams subsided.

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin'. Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career. Me and the rest of the family here singing.**

The snake clan that had been hiding under the porch crawled over to the weeding boy slowly.

_**;Boy, what do ye?;**_ Leader, a jet black snake, asked.

"I'm weeding." Harry responded, still looking at the weeds.

_**;Said he speaks, you did.;**_Ringer, a red snake, hissed to Leader.

Harry turned to glare at the snakes.

_**;I said I was weeding! Is that not speaking!;**_Harry hissed furiously.

_**;Most curious.; **_Jadea, a green snake hissed.

_**;What is it M'lady?;**_ Leader asked the female snake.

_**;This youngling has not been with his Mother as of a long time.;**_ Jadea hissed.

_**;My mother will come soon. Maybe she is working.;**_ Harry relayed.

_**;Coming back, soon she will be, says the youngling. What say ye M'lady.;**_ Ringer asked.

_**;We will come back another day. Until then youngling.;**_ Jadea said with a bow of her head. Leader and Ringer lay shocked. The princess never bowed her head to anyone, she hadn't even done so for Salazar Slytherin. _**;Come Leader, Ringer, we must be off.;**_

**Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Please come back home.**

Lily dreamed pitifully. Where was her Har Bear, why was he not using the locket. She had given it to him when he was born so they would be forever tied to each other. A beatiful golden locket!

So why didn't he use it anymore? The wonderful locket that kept her going. The locket that kept her alive.

_'Please Har Bear, remember Mummy.'_

**You know the place where you used to live? Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs? Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile. But now, you only stop by every once in a while.**

Harry sighed as he awoke. He had dreamed of his Mummy.

(_It was Halloween and he had been dressed as a puppy and they had finally come home from trick o treating. _

_"Let's see Prongslet which candies do you want?" Sirius asked pouring all the loot onto the table. Lily rolled her eyes as she took of the glamours she was wearing. James came in and twirled her around. _

_"What's going on?" He laughed._

_"Padfoot is letting Harry pick out candy." James tilted his head back and roared with laughter. _

_"Dat one! An dat one! Aannnn dat one! An dat one! Ewww no beans no beans!" Harry skrieked when Sirius held out a box of Bertie Beans to him. _

_Lily laughed and picked up Harry. She placed several kisses upon his face before putting him in the play pen._

_"Mum Mum Mum Mum Mum!" Harry chanted._

_"Yes Har Bear?" Lily asked sweetly._

_"Caaaaaannnnnndddddy!" Harry whined. _

_"Okay Har Bear, do you want beans?"_

_"Nooooo!" )_

Harry cracked a small smile. His Mum would be back soon. He just knew it.

**Yeah, I find myself just fillin' my time. With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind. I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way.**

Severus worked hard on his lesson plans, even if the school year was two months away. He just couldn't get Lily out of his head. And what of her son?

_'No. I can't think about that.'_ Severus scolded himself.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, shifting through the multitude of papers. He finally found the one he was looking for. James' will.

**I want you to know it's a little messed up. That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin'. Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses for why you're not around, and feeling so useless.**

_**;Has your Mother come back?;**_ Leader questioned.

_**;No.;**_ Harry responded solomnly.

_**;Waiting more, you will be doing?;**_ Ringer hissed.

_**;I don't think so Ringer. Why doesn't she want me! Am I really that useless!;**_ Harry hissed furiously.

_**;No youngling, you are very useful. And powerful, very powerful indeed.;**_ Jadea promised curling around Harry's wrist.

**It seems one thing has been true all along. You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone. I guess I've had it with you and your career. When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it.**

Harry never used the locket anymore. Of course he used it his first days of Hogwarts but he was 15 now. He also had Jadea, Ringer and Leader. Harry grinned.

According to Hermione, Ringer's speech patterns were like Yoda from Star Wars. She had gone absolutely histarical with laughter when he translated what Ringer had said.

"Hello there, Potter." Draco Malfoy drawled. Harry's three snake companions tensed but made no move to reveal themselves.

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry spat.

"Why your beautiful locket." Draco said before snatching it off Harry's neck. Harry gasped. Where was that small golden sun that was always present in his heart? Where were the soothing thoughts in his head?

"Malfoy, give that back before I brutally murder you!" Harry shouted. Draco froze in fear for about a split second before sneering.

"Like you could Potter."

"Crucio!" A green light shot out from his wand heading towards Malfoy. It missed it's intended target however and instead hit a suit of armor.

"What the bloody hell! Potter have you gone insane!" Draco asked bewildered.

"Give me the locket!"

"You want it Potter?" Draco taunted pulling out his wand. "Sectum-"

"Accio locket." Severus cast, the golden locket flying into his outstreached palm as Draco finished his spell.

"-sempra. Fuck!" Blood was now running freely from Draco's hand. Leader hissed with laughter. Draco tensed. "You don't have those snakes with you, do you Potter?"

The three snakes in answer slithered out from the sleeves of Harry's robes.

"Yes. I do." Harry said in english before switching over to Parseltongue. _**;Give him a good scare Ringer.;**_

_**;Be doing that, I will.;**_ Ringer said launching himself after Draco, whom gave a shriek before running away.

**Where'd you go? I miss you so.**

**Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Please come back home.**

Severus studied the locket on the way down to his quarters. Harry was trailing behing, sulking because he had detention.

"Potter." Severus barked as the door slammed shut.

"Give me my locket already you bastard!" Harry shouted.

"One question, is this connected to another being?"

"I don't know! Give me the locket!"

"Calm down Potter, I am not going to hurt it." Severus scolded.

"I need the sun! I need the thoughts! Give me the bloody locket!" Harry shreiked.

"So it is connected to Lily." Severus mused as he held out the locket to the frantic Harry.

"I can get your mother back, but I need the locket. Do you think I could have it for the duration of your detention." Severus asked. Harry glared at him.

"My mother is dead."

"No, in a very powerful coma." Severus corrected. Harry reluctantly handed over his locket before storming off to clean cauldrons.

Severus walked over to his fireplace and doused the fire before standing inside.

"St. Raulph Hospital."

"Mr. Snape! How may I assist you today?" Healer Nick asked.

"I need to know exactly what ails Lilian. I need the potions and charms that would normally correct it."

Healer Nick quickly did as told chattering on and on as he collected two potions and three spells.

"But you know she repels all magic done on her and we have no way to make her swallow."

"Give me the potions." Healer Nick handed them over, and watched as Severus poured them into the locket. Instead of overflowing with the liquids the locket absorbed them.

"Holy Swiss cheese!" Healer Nick exclaimed, ignoring Severus' roll of the eyes.

"Episkey, Nocemner, Ennervate."

Healer and Potions master held their breaths in anticipation.

"Where's my Har Bear!" Lily shouted bolting up.

**Please come back home. Please come back home. Please come back home. Please come back home.**

Harry scrubbed the cauldrons roughly. His snake friends had slithered off his arms and unto a near by table. They dimly heard the fire whoosh to life. Twice.

"Har Bear! Where are you!" Lily called from the other room. There was a loud clatter as Harry dropped the scrub brush into the cauldron. Lily came rushing in and wrapped her arms around her son in a fierce hug. "Oh my Har Bear! My baby! I missed you so!"

"M-Mum?" Harry asked shaikily.

"Yes Harry. Mummy's home."


End file.
